Roy Slater
Roy Slater was a r ecurring character in Only Fools And Horses, appearing in 3 episodes of the show and 1 episode of the prequel Rock And Chips. He was a former schoolfriend of Del Boy and also of Boycie, "Trigger" and Denzel, but always grassed on them if they stepped out of line, and he later became a copper, due to which his friends isolated him because of that. Roy's father even went into a home at the shock of his sons career. Roy was a corrupt policeman, and was the most hated copper in the Peckha area. Slater was one of the most memorable recurring characters in the show, plus one of the most memorable villains of the show. In his final episode The Class of 62 - (20th January 1991) Slater was finally revealed to be Raquel's much mentioned but never identified husband. Biography Backstory Roy Slater was born in May 1945 in Peckham, London to Harry Slater and Ruby Slater. He had a sister. As a child in the 1950s Roy attended Dockside Secondary Modern school in Peckham and met Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, Boycie, Trigger - aka Colin Ball and Denzel. Often the gang went down to a local pond to play Pirates and Slater always played the one what walked the plank. Slater always wanted to be Blue Beard but none of the others let him until the day Blue Beard had to walk the plank. At school one time, Del's friends dragged Slater to the ground and Fatty Walker sat on his face while Trigger put itching powder in his belly button but Del made them stop at his belly button. Slater later caught Del behind the bike sheds with his sister and grassed him up. 1960-1962 In 1960, Slater was the goody goody at sc hool and often used to abide by the rules and kept his more mischievous friends Del, Boycie, Trigger and Denzel in line. He would always grass them up if they did step out of line. Slater was invited along to the Jolly Boys Outing with them in June 1960 where he caught Jumbo Mills and Albie Littlewood taking drugs. They said they were breath fresheners. Slater took one to help him attract the girls and danced wildly on the dance floor until he passed out. Del and the others initially left him behind at the halfway house, but later picked him up on the way back. One time the nasty Slater and the boys posed in the school football team for a photo. This ended up in a school competiton, a "Spot the Git Competition". The gang left school in 1960 and Slater became a young police cadet that year. Due to his friends distrust of police officers, they alienated Slater. By December 1960, Slater was a local police cadet. 1963-1983 By 1963 Slater was 18 years old and a young PC in the police force. His father Harry Slater was shocked at the career move Roy took so ended up in a metal home. Roy Slater was well and truly disowned by his old friends. Slater soon gained a reputation for being a unscrupulous copper, and would nick people for the slightest thing, like the time he nicked his own father for having a defective rear light on his bike. Slater always felt his old schoolfriends spurned him so he wanted to hurt them for dislking him. He sold Del, Boycie and Denzel some stolen goods then fitted them up for it. Slater soon tricked local petty criminals into becoming coppers narks. One time he caught Del Boy's younger brother Rodney Trotter driving Del's van over the speed limit, of which Rodney knew it could not do 70mph if it was pushed off a cliff. In 1978 Slater married a young actress called Raquel Turner but they never had any children and due to Slater's arrogance, they separated in 1982 but did not divorce for many more years. By then, Slater had been transferred to a police station in West London, much to the relief of Del, Rodney, Boycie, Trigger, Denzil, and pretty much every wide boy in the Peckham area. 1983-1985 In 1983 Slater was transferred back to his old parish, Peckham, London, SE15. He visited The Nags Head and as many punters knew who he was, were fearful including Boycie and "Trigger". Boycie and Trig kept making gestures to each other warning each other to be careful. Slater's latest case was that a microwave had been stolen off the back off a lorry in Lewisham Grove earlier that day. He questioned Trigger and Boycie. They played dumb. Rodney Trotter came into the pub and Slater recognised him as the younger brother of Del Boy. Slater wanted to see Del after all these years. Rodney, not knowing Slater was a copper, invited him back to his flat, saying Del should be home by now but had to go out to do some business with a microwave oven. Slater says "Is that right?" and is secretly pleased that he has caught the thief, knowing Del or Trigger probaby had something to do with the theft anyway. Later at the flat, Del is shocked to find Slater back in town. Del is mad at Rodney. Del has a quiet word with Rodney in the kitchen saying he is a copper and should not be trusted and is a corrupt copper. Rodney apologises, saying he did not know who he was, he thought he was just an old mate. Meanwhile, Slater and Grandad carried the microwave into the lounge from the hallway. Slater then arrested Del, Rodney and Grandad. At the police station Slater said he can only have them for receiving stolen goods. Rodney and Grandad were put in different cells and gave very different descriptions of the man who stole the oven. Slater threatened to stitch Rodney up if Del did not say who the thief was. Del struck a deal which meant he would be one of Slater's grasses. Slater said if Del ever stepped out of line, he'd let the local villains know Del was an informer, and perhaps have him killed. Del applied for immunity from prosecution. He then said he was the thief and smiled in glee. Slater was not seen again for a few years. By the summer of 1985 (as seen in To Hull And Back - (25th December 1985), Slater was now a Chief Inspector and was after some diamond smugglers. He was behind the entire scheme. The Trotters becoming involved in the diamond smuggling operation part-headed - unbeknownst to them - by Slater. His position of authority within the police has been exploited a number of times to successfully smuggle diamonds into England, and over the course of the episode he almost succeeds again, only to be foiled by PC Hoskins who drives him into a sting. The police had suspected him for a long time but did not catch him in possession until now. Slater tried to persuade Hoskins to help him out, offering money from one of his previous smuggling expaditions but Hoskins refused and had a radio transmitter hidden in the lapel of his collar, meaning the other police officers heard every word, nailing Slater. Trial and time in prison c1986-1990 Slater was remanded in custody but also at sometime was released on bail, awaiting trial. While on bail, Slater had managed to hide 10 diamonds from one of his diamond smuggling rackets, at home, the police never knew about them. In case on the strong likelihood that he was going to prison, he then pugged the 10 sparklers away at a Bond Street diamond merchants so he could have a good inheritance years later when he is released. Slater was later sent to 5 years in prison, probably sometime in 1986. He spent almost 4 years in a prison cell, where he found Jesus. He also got a letter during his time to say his father Harry had passed away. Slater applied for temporary compassionate relief but was refused, after what his mum put in the letter. In July 1990, Slater was released on parole and moved to Colchester, Essex and got a job as an undertakers tea boy. Final return to Peckham January 1991 In early 1991, Slater was contacted by Raquel's solicitors saying she wants a divorce. He found her solicitors were based in Peckham in London, his old parish so decided to go to Peckham Town Hall. He wanted to look her up on the poll tax register. He found she was living with his old friend turned enemy Del Trotter. Slater was shocked but needed to come up with an idea to get into Del's flat so as to make sure it was the same woman. Knowing that Del was a dodgy market trader, and was now dating the wife of an ex copper, and not just any ex copper but the hated and reviled bent ex copper Slater, Slater arranged for a document to be filed where Raquel signs away all her rights to his present and future estate. He will blackmail her into signing the contract or he will tell Del's colleagues the truth, that he, a bent copper was married to Del's girlfriend, and Del's colleagues and business associates will never do business with him again if they know he is dating the wife of an ex copper. Also, Slater was contacted by the Bond Street diamond merchants, advising him to sell the 10 diamonds he had deposited with them some years ago. This is what motivated Slater to arrange for the post nuptial agreement, so that Raquel would not be entitled to a penny of his dodgy inheritance, as the 10 diamonds were from his diamond smuggling rackets from 1985, in which he was later arrested but the police did not know about the 10 missing diamonds. So Slater came up with a school reunion idea, to try and worm his way into Del's flat. In January 1991, Slater's ex wife Raquel Turner's solicitors notified Raquel that they managed to trace his whereabouts after months of searching as Raquel wanted a divorce and to start divorce proceedings. Slater booked a Class of 62 reunion at The Nags Head as part of his plan to get into Del's flat, and did not tell Mike Fisher who he was so he could surprise them all, then he can spin a yarn about how he has changed and wants forgiveness. Slater told Mike Fisher who he should contact so he can send them an invite. Mike sent Del a fax, inviting him to a school reunion at The Nags Head that night. Del was very pleased, unaware Slater was behind it all. Del, Denzel, Boycie and Trigger attend the reunion and all wonder who arranged it. Trigger wondered if it could be Jeremy Beadle arranging a prank. But then Slater turned up much to the shock and dismay of the gang, including Rodney, who was invited to the reunion as a guest, despite being 15 years younger than Del and the others. They all are reticent to Slater but Slater gave a sob story saying he has changed and how he spent 4 years in a 6 foot by 3 foot prison cell trying to work out where he went wrong in life. He says he "found Jesus" in prison. He also says the death of his dad changed him for the better. Del says he went to Slater's dads funeral. Del agrees to have a drink with Slater and the rest of the gang forgive Slater, believing he has changed. They have a drink with Slater at The Nags Head then head back to Nelson Mandela House for drinks and to reminisce about their schooldays. After Denzil, Trigger, and Boycie all go home, Raquel enters the flat and is horrified to see Slater asleep on the sofa, her soon to be ex-husband. She tells Del Boy and he is shocked but soon believes her when she says Slater was her married name. Del asks why she never said her married name and she said that it was because he said "lets change the subject" every time she spoke about her marriage. She says she burnt her wedding photos. Del comforts Raquel and wants to think of a way to get Slater out of the flat in a nice way. Del alerts Rodney and tries to get rid of Slater in a nice way. Slater says he is pleased they forgave him but he then "Notices" a photo of Raquel on Del's mantelpiece and wonders what a picture of his wife is doing in his former friend turned enemy's flat. Raquel emerges from the kitchen. Slater's true colours are shown again when he insults Del, saying Raquel went downmarket getting with Del and for Del getting her pregnant. Slater said he could always get Raquel excited unlike Del. Del and Slater almost have a punch up but both are restrained by Rodney, Raquel and Albert. To keep Slater on his good side, Del agrees to let Slater stay the night. A few hours later when Slater is asleep, in Rodney's bedroom while Rodney is on the sofa again, Del and Rodney have a talk about what would happen if anyone found out that Raquel was married to the hated Slater, which would result in Del's image being tarnished and many of his associates refusing to do business with him, as he is going out with the ex wife of an ex copper. Del worries that he will be called things like "Slater's Reject" behind his back. Del says he has to suck up to Slater to keep him sweet so he does not tell everyone he was married to Raquel. Albert and Rodney advise Del not to let Slater take advantage of him too much, otherwise Slater may start wondering why Del is allowing it. Slater emerges from the bedroom, and nicks Del's drink as Del is pouring it. Slater says no one would trust Del again if everyone knew the truth. Slater says he is broke. Del takes pity on him and gives him £40. Slater exits to the bedroom. Del then discovers Slater's wallet on the table. He cannot help have a peek inside. He gives the wallet to Rodney who finds a post-nuptial agreement intended for Raquel to sign, in which she would waive her rights to his coming inheritance. Del realises this is the real reason why Slater has returned to Peckham. Slater wants Raquel to waive all her rights to his money or he will tell all of Del's business colleagues the truth, that Del is dating the wife of an ex copper, and that ex copper is himself. Del and Rodney also discover the other document from a Bond Street diamond merchant, informing Slater about ten diamonds deposited with them several years ago, before he was sent to prison. The letter said that they think Slater should sell the diamonds. Del deduces that Slater had pugged away 10 diamonds with this diamond merchants before he got sent to jail for the diamond smuggling racket in 1985, and the the police cannot know about them. Just as Del thinks he has the upper hand, Slater emerges from the bedrooms and takes back his wallet, which he's been looking for, and with it the evidence. He said he had been looking for his wallet as it was mislaid. The next day at the Nag's Head Raquel enters to find Slater conversing with Mike, she inquires as to why he's staying around. Slater says he may move back to Peckham when his inheritance comes through. Del and Rodney enter. Raquel then goes to wait outside in the Trotter van, as Del asks Slater if he'd known all along that Raquel was living with him. Slater casually agrees, revealing to Del that he only organized the 'reunion' idea to get into Del's flat, then saying how he found out Del was with Raquel by saying he had gone to the town hall to look at the poll tax registers and saw a Raquel Turner living with Del at his flat, and on that info Slater had to try and find out it was the same woman so he came up with the old school reunion idea. Del Boy and Rodney then show Slater one of their Futafax machines, which Del says he used to make a copy of Slater's diamond documents. Slater retorts that he has already served his sentence and under double jeopardy cannot be tried for the same crime twice. Del continues that he and Rodney thought of that so went to the local newspaper offices and read all the reports of Slater's trial, that he had been tried for smuggling 78 diamonds into the country but the reports didn't mention the ten missing diamonds deposited with the dealer in Bond Street. If the incriminating documents were to be sent to the police, it would mean a new trial, and given Slater's record most likely a return to prison, and even longer than 5 years, perhaps a 10 year sentence. The Trotter brothers want to make a deal; Slater can keep his money, but he is to give Raquel her divorce, leave Peckham for ever and never come back, and never mention to anyone that he was married to her, or a letter with a first class stamp will go to the Commissioner Of Police. Slater is deflated from his earlier arrogance and agrees to the deal and quickly leaves. As he heads to the door however he pleads with Del to name Raquel's child after him. Rodney restrains Del and retorts that would be cruel to the child, to name him "Dick". Slater says he has a train to catch and tells Del to have a nice life. After Slater walks out of the pub Del explains to Rodney that when Slater sells his diamonds, Raquel can divorce him and legally be entitled to 50% of everything. Mike shows up and tells the Trotter brothers that the photocopier on the Futafax they sold him doesn't work. A laughing Del answers that the photocopier on his machine doesn't work either, meaning that he and Rodney were bluffing to Slater all along. But they still managed to expel him from Peckham forever. Slater returned to Colchester and his divorce from Raquel came through later in 1991. After 1991 After his divorce from Raquel, Slater, remembering what Del had said to him to never ever return to Peckham, finally cut any last ties he had with Peckham for good once the divorce came through. Slater's whereabouts since then are therefore unknown. He would be 70 as of 2015. Memorable info *'Born': 12th May 1945 *'Full Name': Roy Slater (May be Royston??) *'Parents': Harry Slater and Ruby Slater *'Siblings': 1 sister *'Spouse': Raquel Turner (1978-1991) *'Children': None *'Occupation': Police constable (1960-1982), Detective Inspector (1982-c1984), Chief Inspector (c1984-1985), Undertakers Tea Boy (1991-??) Observations In Miami Twice Part 1 (24th December 1991) Slater was mentioned, but not by name, Del said to the vicar that Raquel is still married and is awaiting her divorce to come through. In Sleepless In Peckham (25th December 2003) Slater is seen in the 1960 photograph of the boys on their first beano to Margate in 1960. Personality Roy Slater, a man with no redeeming features whatsoever. At school Slater was a teachers pet, always grassing up his friends to the teachers if they were smoking behind the bike sheds. Due to this his friends disowned him. Slater decided to join the police force in 1963. This horrified his old schoolmates and most of all his father, who had to be admitted to a mental asylum. Slater was a copper with no scruples. When he arrested people he would use tactics to make them confess such as planting drugs on them or stitching them up by pinning unsolved crimes on them. Slater also had many informants. He abused them by making sure they grassed on local gangs or standalone criminals if they knew or strongly suspected they were involved in crimes. And if the informants did not always grass, or if they did anything to annoy Slater, then Slater would tell the local villains their name and the villains would have the informant killed, or at least given a severe beating. Slater once returned to Peckham after spending a few years stationed in West London. Rodney did not know who he was at first as Slater left Peckham when Rodney was young. Slater did not say he was a copper so Rodney thought he was just an old friend. Boycie and Trigger knew who he was, and that Slater was after any info on a microwave oven which was stolen. Rodney said Del is out doing business about a microwave oven and invited him round, not knowing he was a cop. Slater then arrested Del, Rodney and Grandad. He said that if Del did not give the name of the person who sold them, then he would stitch Rodney up due to his previous conviction for taking a puff on a woodbine. Slater said he would remedy some drugs and plant them on Rodney. And that he would let Grandad go but that he would be living on the estate alone, in that flat, and Slater would have him assaulted by the local gangs. Del said if he told him he would become one of Slater's many grasses. Slater said if Del ever stepped out of line he would let the villains know he is an informer and would have Del killed, a poison umbrella up his jacksy and be a body floating round the deep mud of Hackney Marshes. Del applied for immunity from prosecution and said he nicked the microwave. Slater was behind many diamond smuggling capers and eventually got caught. When he was married to Raquel, Slater treated her badly and she left him. Years later in 1991, Slater was contacted by her lawyers saying she wanted a divorce. He also had stashed 10 diamonds away at a Bond Street diamond merchants. The police never got to know about them. Slater wanted Raquel to waive all her rights to his present and future estate or he would tell everyone he was married to Raquel, and Del's associates would never do business with him if he is dating the ex wife of an ex copper. Yet again, Del managed to beat Slater and sent him packing, never to return to Peckham. List of appearances Only Fools And Horses *May The Force Be With You - (8th December 1983) *To Hull And Back - (25th December 1985) *The Class of 62 - (20th January 1991) Rock And Chips *Rock And Chips (24 January 2010) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983 Category:Characters last seen in 1991. Category:Only Fools And Horses bad boys. Category:Minor characters. Category:Slater family. Category:Series 3 (1983) minor characters. Category:To Hull And Back (1985 Christmas episode) minor characters. Category:Series 7 (1990-1991) minor characters. Category:Policemen. Category:Undertakers. Category:1945 births. Category:1978 marriages. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains.